About Us
by homoluya
Summary: (Chapter 2 Up) "Lihatlah, aku akan menghabisi ayahmu didepan matamu" –Chanyeol / "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh ayahku. Lawanlah aku dahulu" –Baekhyun / "Tsh, aku tidak melawan wanita" –Chanyeol / "Beraninya kau menyebutku wanita, habislah riwayatmu hari ini" –Baekhyun / Chanbaek / Mpreg [slow update]
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

 **"Lihatlah, aku akan menghabisi ayahmu didepan matamu" –Chanyeol / "Kau tidak akan bisa membunuh ayahku. Lawanlah aku dahulu" –Baekhyun / "Tsh, aku tidak melawan wanita" –Chanyeol / "Beraninya kau menyebutku wanita, habislah riwayatmu hari ini" –Baekhyun**

* * *

 **PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini terdapat unsur kekerasan, hubungan sesama jenis. Typo dimana-mana. Bahasa yang bercampuran. Non fujo atau homophobic atau anti chanbaek dilarang baca.**

* * *

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Kang Soyou

Kang Seulgi

Kang Minhyuk

Nam Joohyuk

Bae Irene

and others.

...

..

.

 **Homoluya**

 **About Us**

 **Chapter 1**

...

..

.

 _PERATURAN BARU DALAM PEMUNGUTAN PAJAK DAN KEAMANAN_

 _Raja Minho yang kini menjabat sebagai Raja di Kerajaan Blackpearl menetapkan peraturan baru tentang Pemungutan Pajak dan Keamanan._

 _"Aku, Minho, Raja dari Blackpearl memutuskan bahwa pemungutan pajak dan keamanan akan dinaikan. Dimana pemungutan diambil dari 50% penghasilan kini menjadi 75% dari penghasilan" tutur Minho, Raja Blackpearl._

 _Tentunya peraturan ini menuai pro dan kontra dari masyarakat yang tinggal di wilayah Kerajaan Blackpearl._

 _Sebelumnya masyarakat tidaklah hidup seperti sekarang. Saat masa kejayaan Kerajaan Phoniex hidup mereka bebas dari pungutan pajak, keamanan dan lainnya._

 _Namun, semenjak 18 tahun yang lalu, dimana terjadinya peperangan yang dimulai dari Kerajaan Blackpearl. Saat Raja Minho menyerang Raja Suho dari situlah kejayaan Kerajaan Phoniex mengalami kekalahan. Dimana Raja Minho membunuh Raja Suho dan menangkap Ratu dari Kerajaan Phoniex dan memenjarakannya seumur hidup._

 _Banyak masyarakat yang berharap bahwa ada keturunan Raja Phoniex yang masih hidup hingga sekarang. Karna semua masyarakat tahu bahwa ketika peperangan itu terjadi Ratu Irene sedang hamil. Dan banyak desas-desus ketika peperangan semua bayi yang lahir dibunuh._

 _Kami berharap, bahwa bayi dari Ratu Irene masih hidup dan mengembalikan masa kejayaannya seperti 18 tahun yang lalu._

Minhyuk melemparkan koran itu ke meja. Ia menghela hafas pelan. "Seulgi, bagaimana ini?"

Wanita yang sedang merajut itu menoleh, "Apanya yang bagaimana hyukie?" sahutnya dengan mata yang tetap memperhatikan rajutannya.

"Raja Minho menetapkan peraturan baru dalam pemungutan pajak dan keamanan. Juga dalam koran tersebut mereka mulai membahas Kerajaan Phoniex."

Seulgi membulatkan matanya. Ia langsung menatap mata Minhyuk, "Apaa?! Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa di dalam koran tersebut membahas Kerajaan Phoniex? Bukankah Raja Minho sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ada seorangpun yang membahas itu?"

Minhyuk mengusap wajahnya, "Aku rasa yang menerbitkan koran ini adalah orang yang tinggal di daerah seperti kita. Jauh dari Kerajaan Bleakpearl. Hanya saja ia memang menemukan berbagai fakta tentang ini,"

"Aku yakin, berita ini hanya tersebar di desa Catibri saja." lanjutnya.

Seulgi mendekati Minhyuk lalu duduk disebelah suaminya, "Kau tidaklah perlu merasa khawatir. Lagipula mana mungkin Raja akan tahu tentang hal ini. Bukankah yang Raja lakukan hanyalah berperang dan memeras uang rakyat serta memanjakan anak bungsunya?"

"Kau benar. Raja mungkin tidak akan mengingat tentang Kerajaan Phoniex itu. Seul, dimana Chanyeol?"

"Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya hari ini," Minhyuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Tadi pagi ia berpamitan padaku. Bahwa ia akan berkunjung kerumah Kim Hun untuk mempelajari seni perang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan."

Minhyuk meraih tangan Seulgi membawanya kedalam genggaman tangan hangatnya, "Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Bukankah kau sudah tahu sejak dulu ia memang menyukai hal seperti itu. Setiap kita berkunjung kerumah Kim Hun, dengan semangatnya ia memperhatikan Hun berlatih seni perang."

"Kau lihatlah sekarang ia sudah mengusai berbagai teknik dalam berperang juga seni perang yang lain. Aku bahkan tidak mempercayai ia bisa melakukan itu semua. Hanya percaya padanya saja Seul," ujar Minhyuk lalu mencium kening sang istri.

Seulgi tersenyum, "Aku akan percaya padanya. Sepenuhnya percaya. Terima kasih hyukie."

...

..

.

"Ayah, jangan coba-coba memanahnya atau aku akan marah kepadamu," teriak seorang lelaki mungil dipinggir halaman rumahnya yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan ayahnya sedang bersiap-siap akan memanah.

"Yak! Kau ini cerewet sekali sih," sahut pria muda yang sedang berdiri tegap di ujung dengan apel di atas kepalanya.

"Chanyeolll, aku ini akan menyelamatkanmu dari ayahku. Kenapa kau malah mengataiku cerewet?" teriak si mungil kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

"Astaga aku bisa gila," ucap pria paruh baya yang kini menyimpan alat panahnya ke meja di sampingnya.

Pria paruh baya itu atau Kim Hun, kini berjalan mendekati anaknya.

"Kau berhentilah berteriak. Ayah sedang mengajari Chanyeol."

"Tapi ayah nanti akan membunuhnya. Bagaimana nanti jika ia terpanah? Nanti aku tidak mempunyai teman untuk belanja di pasar, menemaniku ke acara festival desa, menangkap ikan di sungai, bagaimana ayah?" rengeknya sambil memainkan pakaian sang ayah.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas pelan, "Chanyeol kesini nak," teriaknya.

Chanyeol yang sedang memakan buah apel –yang tidak jadi dipanah– tersebut menoleh. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Kim Hun dan anaknya yang sedang merengek sambil memainkan pakaian sang ayah.

"Kenapa paman?" tanyanya saat tiba dihadapan paruh baya tersebut.

"Tolong kau urus anak ini. Aku lelah menghadapinya. Juga kenapa pula hari ini ia tiba-tiba kembali kesini. Bukannya aku tidak senang hanya saja aku tidak suka ia mengganggu acara kita. Haishh..." keluh Kim Hun.

"Ayah jahat sekali sih padaku. Aku kan tidak mengganggu, iya kan Chanyeol?" si mungil bertanya sambil mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Masih ada hari esok paman. Tenang saja aku akan datang kembali. Lagi pula kasihan si mungil ini, pulang dari rumah kakeknya tidak ada yang menyambut, malah kita yang menyambutnya dengan cara seperti tadi."

"Tsh bela saja terus si mungil ini. Ya sudah kita lanjut esok. Lagi pula aku harus ke kebun, tolong jaga dia ya Chanyeol."

"Ayah~ aku bukan anak kecil lagi~" rengek si mungil lagi.

Chanyeol dan Kim Hun tertawa. "Ya sudah paman tinggal dulu ya Chanyeol dan kau jangan membuat Chanyeol kesusahan karena tingkah lakumu itu," peringat Kim Hun kepada sang anak.

"Hati-hati paman."

"Chanyeol~~~" panggil si mungil.

"Hmm."

"Chanyeol," panggilnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku jalan-jalan di pasar kota."

Chanyeol mendesah, "Itu jauh sekali. Aku tidak mau kalau harus berjalan kaki."

"Kita pakai kuda punya ayah, lalu setelah sampai disana kita titipkan kuda kita pada paman Lee seperti biasanya. Ya ya ya?" si mungil mengatupkan kedua tangannya tak lupa dengan matanya yang ia buat berkedip-kedip.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Baiklah baiklah aku memang tidak akan tahan dengan jurus aegyo mu itu."

Si mungil melompat-lompat kegirangan, "Ya sudah ayo kita ke kandang kuda," si mungil jalan mendahului Chanyeol. sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengikuti dari belakang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat teman kecilnya yang berjalan sambil melompat-lompat.

...

..

.

BRAKKK

"Kenapa tidak ada tindakan?" ucap sang Raja setelah melemparkan keranjang yang berisi burung yang telah mati.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan besar tersebut menundukan wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap sang Raja yang terlihat murka.

"Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" suaranya meninggi.

Semuanya diam, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara.

Semuanya tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tidak ada.

"Jaegi?" mata sang Raja langsung menatap kepada pria tua tersebut.

"Tangkap orang yang berusaha membunuh putraku," ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Apakah dengan menangkap penjahatnya akan merubah semuanya Paduka Raja?"

Sang Raja kini menatap kearah menteri, Il Sung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Il Sung berdehem, "Maaf Paduka. Tapi Putra Mahkota tidak melakukan tugasnya seperti putra mahkota sebenarnya. Ia hanya akan berurusan dengan putra Paduka yang bungsu,"

"Juga Paduka, Putra Mahkota hanya seperti ingin di perintah oleh putra bungsu Paduka. Ketika perang kemarin saat putra bungsu Paduka sakit, putra mahkota tidak datang ke medan perang. Hanya menemani putra bungsu Paduka saja,"

"Paduka, aku mohon padamu agar menurunkan Putra Mahkota dan menempatkan Putra Mahkota yang baru," ucap Il Sung dengan hati-hati.

"LANCANG!" teriak Joohyuk.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepada adikku," suara Joohyuk meninggi.

"Pangeran Joohyuk!" ucap sang Raja menatap tajam ke arah putra sulungnya.

"Maafkan aku Paduka."

"Paduka, kalau saya boleh memberi saran. Sebaiknya mari kita rundingkan ini nanti. Karena kita sekarang seharusnya membahas masalah penyerangan yang akan dilakukan oleh Kerajaan Binkley terhadap kerajaan kita pada besok malam," ujar Jaegi, sang penasehat Raja yang telah bersama sang Raja sejak 25 tahun yang lalu.

Sang Raja menghela nafas.

"Ikut keruanganku sekarang. Pangeran Joohyuk, kau panggilah Putra Mahkota dan ajak ia keruanganku. Untuk hari ini cukup sampai disini," setelah itu sang Raja meninggalkan ruangan diikuti oleh Jaegi dan juga beberapa pelayan.

...

..

.

Disebuah kamar Kerajaan Blackpearl, dua putra sang Raja sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam keadaan berbaring. Mereka sedang berbagi cerita, lebih tepatnya berkhayal bagaimana kehidupan mereka di masa depan.

"Sehunnie, menurutmu kalau sudah besar aku lebih baik menjadi apa?" tanya si mungil.

Pria yang di panggil Sehunnie itu pun berdehem, "Menurutku, kau itu lebih cocok menjadi pendampingku saja. Pendamping Putra Mahkota."

Si mungil terkekeh, "Tidak mau. Kau itu jelek. Tidak tampan," gurau si mungil.

"Wah, kau melakukan penghinaan terhadapku. Aku marah padamu," rajuk Sehun, sang Putra Mahkota.

Si mungil bangkit, menatap Sehun, "Kau tidak boleh marah padaku. Kalau kau marah, aku tidak akan bicara lagi denganmu," lalu si mungil membuang mukanya. Tidak ingin menatap wajah Sehun.

Sehun segera bangkit, urusannya bisa kacau jika si mungil merajuk dan tidak mau bicara padanya. Ia meraih jari lentik si mungil lalu menggenggamnya, "Baekkie, jangan marah padaku ya? Aku tidak akan marah denganmu. Jangan merajuk ya?"

Si mungil menoleh, "Jangan panggil aku Baekkie, hanya ayah yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu."

"Baiklah baiklah, Baekhyunie maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak marah padamu. Juga aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Sehun mencoba bernegoisasi dengan si mungil, Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung saja berbalik menghadap kearah Sehun, menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau ingin apa?"

"Sore ini temani aku ke Festival di pusat kota. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu."

Dengan kilat Baekhyun mencium pipi kakaknya. Setelahnya ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan tertawa kecil dan berjalan keluar menyusul Baekhyun atau mungkin berjalan-jalan keliling istana.

...

..

.

Sang Raja saat ini sedang ada diruangannya ketika Joohyuk dan Sehun masuk. Mereka memberi hormat seperti biasanya sementara sang Raja sedang berbincang dengan Jaegi.

"Baiklah Paduka, berhubung Pangeran Joohyuk dan Putra Mahkota Sehun telah datang, mari kita bahas strategi peperangan kita," ucap Jaegi.

Sehun yang mendengarnya terkejut, "Tunggu ap-apa? Perang?"

Joohyuk mengangguk, "Iya, besok malam kita akan melakukan peperangan Sehun. Perang ini bukanlah kita yang memulai, melainkan dari Kerajaan Binkley itu sendiri. Kerajaan yang kini memiliki pemimpin baru yaitu Kim Jongin."

"Dari desas desus yang saya dengar bahwa sebenarnya Raja Jongin menaruh hati kepada putra bungsu Anda Yang Mulia yakni Pangeran Byun Baekhyun," tambah Jaegi.

Sang Raja, Putra Mahkota dan Pangeran terkejut.

"Jika ia menyukai adikku, kenapa ia malah ingin menyerang kerajaan kita?" tanya Joohyuk heran.

"Itu hanya sebuah taktik. Ia akan membawa pasukan besar, membuat kita kalah dan mereka akan meminta Pangeran Baekhyun sebagai hadiah. Paduka, daripada kita harus berperang lebih baik kita undang Raja Jongin. Kita bicarakan masalah ini dengannya. Mari buat ini sebagai lamaran," sahut Jaegi, tak lupa ia juga memberikan saran kepada sang Raja.

"Benar Paduka, daripada berperang bukankan lebih baik kita buat lamaran. Atau sebagai basa basi, kita undang saja dulu Raja Jongin ke perjamuan makan malam," tambah Joohyuk.

Sang Raja hanya mendengarkan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh putra dan penasehatnya.

"Tapi Paduka, apakah Baekhyun akan menerima ini?" tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Sang Raja menoleh kearah Sehun, menatapnya dengan tajam, "Ia akan menerima apapun yang aku perintahkan. Ia menyayangiku. Sudah pasti ia akan menerima ini," jawab Sang Raja dengan tegas dan lantang.

"Jaegi cepat buat surat undangan dan besok pagi segeralah kirimkan ke Kerajaan Binkley," perintah sang Raja.

"Baik Paduka. Kalau begitu saya undur diri Paduka," ucap Jaegi. Ia memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Appa, apa appa akan melakukan ini kepada Baekhyunie kita?"

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi Sehun, appa kira hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari peperangan. Lagi pula Kerajaan Binkley saat ini sedang berada di masa kejayaannya dengan Raja baru mereka, ini akan menguntungkan untuk kerajaan kita."

Joohyuk mendengus, "Apa appa akan selalu begini? Bagaimana jika eomma tahu? Aku yakin eomma tak akan setuju dengan ini,"

"Appa begini karna appa menyayangi Baekhyun. Dia putra appa yang sangat manja namun hebat dalam seni perang. Appa hanya tak ingin ia mendapat lelaki yang tidak jelas asal usulnya juga ayppa tak ingin ia mendapat lelaki yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya,"

"Satu hal yang kalian perlu tahu, mungkin saat ini belum terlihat, tapi ia akan terlihat. Ia akan muncul dan yang akan menjadi tujuan utamanya adalah Baekhyun. Appa hanya ingin melindungi Baekhyun. Walaupun harus seperti ini caranya."

Mereka berdua, Sehun dan Joohyuk mengkerutkan dahinya, pertanda mereka bingung. Tidak mengerti penjelasan appanya.

"Maksudnya apa appa?" tanya Joohyuk.

"Suatu saat kalian akan tahu. Ahhhh appa perlu penyegaran. Sepertinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun akan membuatku kembali segar," lalu kemudian sang Raja bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Joohyuk yang masih bingung akan perkataannya.

...

..

.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak mencintaimu," bentak seorang pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Pria yang lebih mungil menatap prianya dengan wajah terluka, "Tapi, waktu itu kau berkata kau mencintaiku," teriaknya dengan histeris.

"Apa karena dia kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Jawab aku," tanyanya dengan wajah yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Ya," balasnya dengan suara yang lantang.

"Kau bercanda kan? Kemarin kau bilang kau mencintaiku lalu akan menikahiku. Katakan padaku sekali lagi bahwa ini hanya leluconmu, Jongin."

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku tidak mencintaimu. Lagipula aku ini Raja Binkley. Sadarlah siapa dirimu ini? Kau hanyalah seorang anak dari pelayan di Kerajaanmu."

"Seorang Raja hanya layak bersanding dengan Pangeran atau Putri bukan dengan anak pelayan sepertimu," ucap Raja Jongin dengan angkuhnya.

"Lalu apakah itu masalah besar? Bukankah cinta tidak memandang apapun? Kenapa kau berubah Jongin?" tanya si mungil.

Raja Binkley itu terkekeh sinis, "Semua orang pasti akan berubah. Kini saatnya aku berubah, aku bukanlah Jongin yang dulu yang hanya sebagai Putra Mahkota, tapi aku sekarang adalah seorang Raja. Raja dari Kerajaan Binkley,"

"Dengarkan aku, dulu yang aku pikirkan adalah tentang cinta dan masa depan untuk hidup bersamamu. Tapi sekarang yang ada dipikiranku adalah, harta, tahta, dan juga pendamping hidup yang layak untukku."

Si mungil tercengang. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia pikir Jongin-nya berbeda tidak seperti Raja kebanyakan yang memikirkan derajat dalam memilih pendamping hidup. Dugaannya salah besar.

Dengan kasar ia menghapus air mata di pipinya, "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Aku tidak lagi mengenalmu,"

"Ingatlah satu hal Jongin, akan ada masanya kau memohon padaku untuk sebuah kesalahan yang kau perbuat kini. Dan aku tidak akan pernah merasa kasihan padamu. Camkan itu . Juga aku akan mengingat semua pengkhianatan yang kau berikan padaku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, si mungil pergi dari kamar Raja Binkley dengan perasaan yang terluka. Berbeda dengan sang Raja yang hanya menatap punggung mungil yang semakin menjauh darinya dengan wajah angkuhnya.

...

..

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin menemui Paduka Raja, meminta izin untuk pergi ke pusat kota Catibri karena akan ada Festival disana.

"Baekkie? Apa yang membuatmu kesini sayang?" tanya seorang wanita yang sedang mengepang rambut panjangnya.

"Eomma~" Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Uhhh putra kesayangan eomma," ibunya, Ratu Soyou mengusak rambut coklat sang anak.

"Eomma, dimana appa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan jemari lentik ibunya.

"Appamu berada diruangannya. Ia memiliki urusan dengan Jaegi dan juga kakak-kakakmu. Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin meminta izin untuk pergi ke pusat kota bersama Sehunnie. Disana akan ada Festival bu," ucapnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

Soyou terkekeh, "Eomma mengizinkanmu, hanya saja harus ada beberapa pengawal yang ikut denganmu," Soyou mengelus-elus kepala putra bungsunya.

"Tapi kenapa harus ada pengawal eomma~" rengek si mungil.

"Agar tidak ada seorangpun yang menyakitimu Baekkie."

Baekhyun mendongkak, mengenali suara tegas itu, "Appaaa~" panggilnya, lalu ia segera melompat kepelukan sang ayah yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Appa, apa aku boleh pergi bersama Sehunnie ke pusat kota?" tanyanya dengan suara yang ia buat seimut mungkin.

Sang Raja menggendong Baekhyun seperti koala, berjalan menghampiri Soyou, Ratunya.

"Kau bertambah berat saja Baekkie. Terakhir appa gendong kau tidak seberat ini. Apa saja yang kau makan sayang?" tanya Minho sambil mendudukan Baekhyun disisinya. Baekhyun menjadi ada di tengah-tengah antara Minho dan Soyou.

"Aku tidak bertambah berat appa~ Sehunnie saja selalu bilang kalau aku ini ringan seperti kapas," kesal Baekhyun.

Minho dan Soyou terkekeh, "Appa hanya bercanda sayang, lalu tadi kau ingin meminta izin untuk pergi ke pusat kota bukan?"

"Appa mengizinkanmu, hanya saja harus ada pengawal yang menjaga kalian. Appa tidak akan mengirim banyak. Bawalah 2 orang pengawal bersamamu dan Sehun," titah Minho.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar lucu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Soyou yang melihatnya tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembam sang anak, "Uri Baekhyunie menggemaskan sekali."

"Appa, Eomma, terima kasih sudah memberikan Baekkie izin untuk pergi ke pusat kota. Baekkie janji akan pulang dengan selamat dan akan berhati-hati. Satu yang harus kalian ingat, Baekkie ini menguasai seni perang. Jangan lupakan saat perang kemarin aku ikut ke medan perang," ucap Baekhyun dengan sombongnya.

Minho dan Soyou hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ya sudah sana Baekkie bersiap-siap bersama Sehun," Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelahnya ia mencium pipi ayah dan ibunya sebelum meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya.

Minho menghela nafas lelah, "Kau tahu Soyou, aku selalu mengkhawatirkan putra bungsu kita. Ia paling berarti untukku. Ia adalah orang yang selalu mengagung-agungkan diriku. Ia menganggap aku sebagai seseorang yang harus ia hormati seumur hidupnya. Ia juga selalu menuruti apa mauku dan ia juga seorang yang akan selalu melindungiku,"

Soyou dengan setia mendengarkan keluhan suaminya, Minho. "Kau ingat dulu saat ada seorang anak lelaki yang mengatai dan menantangku? Ia dengan lantangnya berkata 'jika kau berani menyentuh appaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, lawanlah aku'."

"Kau yang mendidiknya seperti itu. Menantang orang yang mengejek kita. Dulu aku sudah memperingatimu agar jangan mengajari hal seperti itu padanya. Lihatlah sekarang, ia menjadi anak yang sangat angkuh dengan tingkah manja yang sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah topeng yang menutupi jati dirinya yang asli. Kau seharusnya menyesal Minho."

"Menyesal? Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal karena mengajarinya hal seperti itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat ingin menjadikan ia Putra Mahkota suatu saat nanti untuk menggantikan Sehun. Kau tahu bahwa seni perang Sehun di bawah Baekhyun. Kemampuan seni perang Baekhyun setara denganku dan Joohyuk,"

"Aku akan memberi tahumu satu hal. Besok malam kita akan berperang dengan Kerajaan Binkley. Aku meminta Jaegi membuatkan sebuah undangan lamaran. Karena yang ku dengar bahwa Raja Binkley menyukai putra bungsuku. Jika Raja Binkley tidak menerima pinanganku, maka Baekhyun akan aku bawa ke medan perang melawan Kerajaan Binkley. Setuju atau tidak, Baekhyun akan tetap ikut berperang denganku." Ucap Minho dengan tegasnya. Lalu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tak memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah Ratunya yang sudah kesal terhadap tingkahnya.

...

..

.

Tbc

...

..

.

Hallo ini ff pertama yang cerita tentang kerajaan. Yamponnn bahasa nya berantakan sekali. Maaf banget kalo masih ada typo, juga lebih banyak dialog daripada narasinya hehe.

Ku harap kalian suka sama ff ini.

Silahkan review tentang cerita ini kalau berkenan.

Tq.


	2. Chapter 2

**PERHATIAN!**

 **Ff ini terdapat unsur kekerasan, hubungan sesama jenis. Typo dimana-mana. Bahasa yang bercampuran. Non fujo atau homophobic atau anti chanbaek dilarang baca.**

 **NO COPAST**

 **NO REPOST**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Choi Minho

Kang Soyou

Kang Seulgi

Kang Minhyuk

Nam Joohyuk

Bae Irene

and others.

…

..

.

 **Homoluya**

 **About Us**

 **Chapter 2**

…

..

.

Nyatanya mencintai seseorang adalah kesalahan bagi sosok mungil yang kini sedang menangis di kamarnya. Menjadi kesalahan terbesar selama hidupnya karena mencintai pria seperti Jongin, menyesal karena terlalu mempercayai apa yang Jongin ucapkan.

PRANGGGG

Vas bunga dan kaca pada meja riasnya pecah. Ia juga mengacak-acak meja riasnya.

"Argh! Kim Jongin sialan. Brengsek," umpatnya dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan. Ia membenci nama itu. Karena nama itu, orang yang ia cintai mengkhianatinya.

Ia menyeka air matanya secara kasar.

Dengan segera ia bangkit, menemui ayahnya yang berada diruangannya. Ia mempunyai sebuah rencana yang ingin katakan kepada sang ayah.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong istana Kerajaan Earthsea. Ketika akan memasuki ruangan sang ayah, banyak beberapa prajurit yang sedang berjaga. Bukan tanpa alasan banyak yang prajurit didepan kamarnya, ayah si mungil ini merupakan Jendral di Kerajaan Earthsea.

"Apakah Jendral ada didalam?" tanyanya kepada prajurit.

"Jendral ada didalam. Baru saja kembali dari ruangan Paduka Raja," jawab seorang prajurit.

Si mungil mengangguk lalu membuka pintu dan berjalan menemui ayahnya yang kini sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. "Ayah," panggilnya.

Sang Jendral menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kyungsoo-ya."

Si mungil Kyungsoo mendekati sang ayah, "Apa aku mengganggu ayah?"

Sang Jendral, Do Yunho menggeleng, "Ada apa soo-ya?"

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Memikirkan tentang rencana yang telah ia susun dan berharap sang ayah membantunya.

"Ayah, ada yang ingin aku katakan,"

"Izinkan aku membawa prajurit dan menyerang Kerajaan Binkley."

Hening.

Jendral Do tidak memberikan respon.

"Ayah," panggil Kyungsoo.

Jendral Do berdecih, "Kau pikir kau siapa Kyungsoo?" ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan sangat dingin.

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar respon sang ayah. Ia pikir ayahnya akan mendukung rencananya.

"Ingat lah derajatmu Kyungsoo. Kau ini hanya anak Jendral bukan anak seorang Raja yang bisa kapan saja menyerang kerajaan lain. Lagipula untuk alasan apa kau meminta izin padaku untuk menyerang Kerajaan Binkley?"

"Aku ingin membunuh Raja Binkley. Ia telah mengkhianatiku ayah. Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia hanya akan menikahiku jika aku seorang pangeran,"

'Tidak kah ayah tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah sendunya.

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Aku membawamu kesini untuk berperang melawan Kerajaan Blackpearl bukan Kerajaan Binkley." Setelahnya Jendral Do berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"AYAHHH. AKU INI DI KHIANATI OLEH RAJA BINKLEY. AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ATAU TANPA IZIN AYAH, AKU AKAN MENYERANG KERAJAAN BINKLEY." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan menggebu-gebu.

Jendral Do mengepalkan tangannya, "ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI. AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYURUHMU MENCINTAI RAJA BINKLEY. JIKA KAU MASIH BERSIKERAS MENYERANG KERAJAAN BINKLEY. MALAM INI AKU AKAN MEMBAWAMU KEMBALI KE YUNANI."

"APA?! AYAH AKU TIDAK INGIN KEMBALI KE YUNANI," protesnya.

"AYAHH!" panggil Kyungsoo kepada sang ayah yang kini berjalan menjauhinya.

Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa sang ayah seperti ini terhadapnya. Apa salahnya hanya memberi izin membawa prajurit untuk berperang. Sejenak terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa sang ayah takut kepada Raja Earthsea. Ia berpikir bahwa sang ayah terlalu patuh pada Rajanya. Terlalu mengkhawatirkan kedudukannya dalam Kerajaan ini.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Jika ayah takut pada Raja Earthsea, aku akan membunuh sang Raja. Agar ayah tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Sehingga aku dapat dengan bebas memerintah prajurit karena aku adalah Pangeran bukan lagi anak seorang Jendral yang menikah dengan pelayan istana."

Iya benar, bahwa Kyungsoo atau Do Kyungsoo merupakan anak dari Jendral dan pelayan istana. Ucapan Jongin saat itu tidaklah salah. Hanya saja Jongin tidak tahu bahwa ayahnya kini sudah menjadi Jendral bukan prajurit atau pelayan istana.

Dulu, memang benar bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak dari pelayan istana tapi saat ini, ia adalah anak dari seorang Jendral yang mana ia sendiri kini mengusai berbagai seni perang seperti ayahnya. Berperang bukanlah hal tabu baginya. Karena selama 4 tahun ini ia sudah sering kali pergi ke medan perang. Berperang untuk merebut beberapa Kerajaan.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan perasaan yang begitu kesal.

"Tanpa bantuan ayah pun aku bisa membunuhnya dan akan ku pastikan, Kim Jongin akan mati ditanganku," desisnya.

…

..

.

Sebuah gapura dibangun di pusat kota. Sepanjang jalanan pusat kota terdapat berbagai macam hidangan yang lezat. Juga tak lupa jika tempat ini disulap menjadi sebuat festival yang terdiri dari berbagai keberagaman permainan musik, para gadis yang menari dan yang terpenting adalah disini banyak sekali berbagai masakan yang dihidangkan. Dan tentunya kalian bisa makan sepuas yang kalian inginkan.

Si mungil menatap festival tersebut dengan binar mata yang terlihat kagum, "Woah aku tidak menyangka pusat kota bisa seindah ini." Gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling

Chanyeol yang berada disebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau itu seperti baru pertama kali saja pergi ke festival. Kau terlihat norak, Luhan." Ledek Chanyeol.

Yang diledek menoleh kearah Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya, tak lupa memukul lengan pria itu. "Ish! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali sih,"

"Jangan menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, nanti tidak ada yang mau denganmu tahu rasa."

Chanyeol tertawa.

"Yak, kenapa kau malah tertawa," kesal Luhan.

"Kau itu lucu sekali sih, aku ini tampan. Banyak yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihku," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang ia buat sesombong mungkin, tak lupa dengan membusungkan dadanya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Sesuka kau saja, ayo temani aku berkeliling," ajak Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, tak lupa dengan lengan Chanyeol yang dipeluk oleh Luhan. Jika orang lain melihatnya, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik. Padahal jika mereka tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Luhan adalah lelaki, mungkin mereka akan terkejut.

…

..

.

Satu kereta kuda dan dua ekor kuda berhenti di depan gapura festival. Satu orang yang berada dalam kereta kuda keluar dan melihat keadaan sekeliling memastikan apakah tempat yang mereka datangi aman atau tidak.

"Baekhyun, ayo keluar. Kita sudah sampai," ucap lelaki yang memakai jubah coklat.

"Benar sudah sampai?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya menyembulkan wajahnya di pintu kereta kuda yang ia naiki.

Lelaki yang berjubah coklat –Sehun– mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Jemari panjang nan lentik milik Baekhyun menggengam jemari hangat Sehun. Baekhyun turun dari kereta kudanya. Kemudian ia melihat kesekeliling.

Tempat festival ini sungguh indah. Banyak hiasan-hiasan yang menggantung yang membuat Baekhyun terpukau. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke acara festival di Kerajaannya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun, "Ayo kita berkeliling, aku ingin melihat-lihat barang-barang unik disini," ajak Baekhyun.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Mereka berdua mulai menelusuri sepanjang jalan festival ini. Banyak beberapa hal yang membuat Baekhyun terpukau. Bahkan ia tak ada henti-hentinya berkata,

"Ini indah sekali,"

"Whoaaa,"

"Lucu sekali,"

Sehun yang mendengar kata seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian secara tiba-tiba, Baekhyun berhenti disebuah tenda yang dimana terdapat benda unik dan lucu, dimana yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun memekik senang.

"Hunna, ayo kita lihat-lihat," ajak Baekhyun dan langsung menarik lengan Sehun.

"Ada yang ingin kau beli?"

"Iya, kau lihat kan alat panah itu? Aku ingin membeli itu. Ukirannya begitu unik," Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil menunjuk alat panah itu dengan semangat.

"Baiklah ayo kesana, sebelum seseorang mengambilnya," Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri tempat dimana alat panah itu disimpan. Namun, ketika Baekhyun akan mengambilnya seseorang sudah memegang alat panah tersebut.

Ia mendengus kesal, "Tolong berikan itu padaku," ucap Baekhyun kepada dua lelaki yang kini tengah membekanginya.

Dari sudut pandanganya, ia bisa melihat bahwa kedua orang lelaki tersebut bukanlah dari keluarga Kerajaan. Itu terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Terlihat biasa dan sederhana. Tidak seperti pakaian miliknya dan Sehun yang begitu terlihat mewah.

Perlahan sudut bibir tertarik, membuat sebuah senyuman miring.

"Ku bilang tolong berikan itu padaku," nada yang Baekhyun gunakan cukup keras, membuat Sehun dan kedua lelaki yang membelakanginya terkejut serta langsung membalikan tubuhnya.

"Maaf ada apa?" tanya pemuda mungil yang kini sedang menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin, lelaki yang disampingmu memberikan alat panah itu kepadaku," perintah Baekhyun.

"Tapi… Chanyeol duluan yang mengambilnya. Jadi itu milik Chanyeol. Lagipula, kau ini siapa? Seenaknya memerintahku?" ketus pemuda mungil tersebut.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu, buru-buru meminta maaf. "Maafkan kami. Maaf atas kelancangan sahabatku, Luhan."

Luhan mendeklik, "Yak, kenapa kau meminta maaf Chanyeol-ah?" pekik Luhan tidak suka.

"Cepatlah, kau ingin memberikan benda itu padaku atau tidak? Jangan membuang-buang waktuku," keluh Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, tapi benda ini adalah miliku, saya yang pertama kali mengambilnya," ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya kesal, "Benar-benar. Kau menguji kesabaranku hah?"

Sehun yang tahu Baekhyun akan murka, segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mencoba menghentikan apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan nantinya. Juga ia tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian disini. Karena yang Sehun tahu, jika sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun akan lupa segalanya, ia bisa saja menghabisi siapapun yang tidak menuruti perintahnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua cepat pergi dari sini," perintah Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar itu, langsung saja menarik Chanyeol, menjauhi dua oarang itu.

Setelah kepergian Luhan dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan mendorong tubuh Sehun. "Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi Sehun? Aku ingin sekali menghabisi si Chanyeol itu."

"Sudahlah Baek, kau jangan marah-marah seperti ini. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan ayo kita kunjungi tempat-tempat yang ada di festival ini," ajak Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Ya baiklah."

…

..

.

Kini Chanyeol dan Luhan sedang duduk disebuah atap rumah kosong yang berada diseberang festival. Dari atas sini mereka berdua bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip festival tersebut.

"Wah indahnya," seru Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut Luhan. "Kau terlihat sangat senang hari ini," ujar Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Akhirnya aku bisa merasakan bagaimana ramainya festival, juga aku bisa berjalan berdua denganmu. Kau tahu? Aku ini sudah lama memimpikan akan seperti ini denganmu," Luhan menoleh, menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku juga sama sepertimu, memimpikan hal ini denganmu dan akhirnya mimpi itu terwujud."

"Chanyeol, yang tadi di festival itu siapa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf kepada mereka?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Mereka itu pangeran Kerajaan Blackpearl."

Luhan terkejut. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius. Lagipula untuk apa aku berbohong padamu."

"Iya mana mungkin kau berbohong padaku. Kau kan selalu jujur," Luhan terkekeh setelah mengucapkan itu.

"Chanyeol, tadi aku melihat tatapan pemuda mungil itu seperti ingin membunuhmu. Apa kau punya masalah dengannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Benar kau punya masalah dengannya?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"Ya aku punya masalah dengannya."

"Masalah apa? Kau tidak melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya kan?" tuding Luhan.

Chanyeol menoyor kepala Luhan. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Mana mungkin aku melakukan pelecehan kepadanya."

Luhan mengaduh lalu mengusap kepalanya, "Sakit bodoh. Kau ini jahat sekali sih."

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf asal kau tahu."

Luhan berdecih, "Iya aku tahu, lagipula aku tidak akan menerima permintaan maafmu."

"Kau jadi cerita atau tidak sih?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Nanti saja besok aku ceritakan. Nah sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Sudah malam, nanti aku dimarahi ayahmu."

"Ish, aku belum mau pulang Chanyeol. Aku masih ingin disini~" rengek Luhan.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, "Tidak bisa Luhan, disini sudah ada peraturan tertulis bahwa kita tidak boleh keluar dari perbatasan lewat dari jam 10 malam. Sekarang sudah setengah sepuluh malam," jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan mendengus kesal,"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Luhan.

"Besok aku akan menemanimu lagi Luhan, kau datang saja ke rumah ku, besok aku akan meminta ibuku membuatkan kue beras untukmu," Chanyeol mencoba membujuk Luhan agar ia tidak marah padanya.

Mata Luhan berbinar, "Baiklah baiklah, kau ini memang selalu bisa merayuku ya? Ya sudah mari kita pulang~~"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh.

…

..

.

Tbc

...

..

.

Jangan lupa review nya ya:)

Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini ya.

Maaf banget banyak dialognya dibanding sama narasinya hehe.

Tq.


End file.
